The Weasley's Story
by GryffindorRAWRR
Summary: Just a one-shot about the Weasleys' from Molly's point of view:


Molly Weasley had wanted a large family. Don't get her wrong, she loved her two twin older brothers, Fabian and Gideon, but she wanted a big family so maybe that's why she had seven children with her husband Arthur.

Her husband Arthur, was a Muggle-lover. He loved anything to do with Muggles. He would sometimes walk up to a random Muggle on the street and ask his infamous question 'what exactly is the function of the rubber duck?' The Muggles hated it, always walk very fast away from him muttering he was strange in the head but Molly loved it. Although she pretended to hate it, he wouldn't be the Arthur she loved without his Muggle fantasise.

Next came William, or Bill as everyone called him; Bill was her eldest child. He was a tall, handsome man with red hair just like the rest of the Weasleys' which he usually wore in a ponytail. He had a fang earring which Molly disliked but he wore it anyway. She didn't see much of him as she would have liked because he was normally in Egypt working as a curse-breaker but he would nearly always come home for Christmas.

After Bill came Charles or Charlie as most people called him. Charlie was short and stocky but he had muscled arms and was in shape. His hair was as long as Bill's, his face was weather beaten from working outside, and there were so many freckles on his face that he looked tanned. He had cuts and bruises all over him from the dragons he worked with since he was an outdoor person and loved animals'. His mother hated him working with dragons since they were dangerous creatures but she didn't protest too much since he was doing the thing he loved.

Percy was next. He was tall and lankly like his brother Bill. He has the signature Weasley hair and freckles. Percy liked to be in control and that usually annoyed his younger siblings. He was a prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He was a strict, rule following brother and was usually a victim in his younger brother's pranks.

Fredrick, or Fred as he is known as, and George Weasley were the third oldest, twin brothers. Fred is the older twin by two minutes. The twins are shorter and stockier than Charlie, and are identical to the last freckle. They were the two most mischievous Weasleys' ever and were always getting into trouble for something. They had had the most howlers in the entire school. The boys were always playing pranks on their siblings, especially Percy, and the Slytherins. They would always swap names but as their mother, Molly always knew who was who and got confused because they didn't want to ruin their fun.

Ronald or Ron, was slightly shorter than his twin brothers but he had inherited the Weasley freckles and hair. When he became embarrassed or nervous his ears would turn as red as his hair. He was a funny person but sometimes he was often immature and in sensitive. He would normally get flustered, nervous and be lost for words when he was around Hermione Granger his friend, but Molly knew he wanted to be more than friends, which was odd because Ron was one of the loud ones and always talking. He also loved food and wouldn't leave the table unless he had had four helpings of everything that on offer.

Ginerva, or Ginny, was the youngest of the Weasley and was the Molly and Arthur's only girl which sometimes lead to favouritism. She was average sized and had waist length, long red hair with a few freckles dotted over her nose like her brother Ron. She loved all her brothers dearly; the twins because they always making her laugh and smile, Bill because he was always kind and caring, Charlie because he would always treat her like she was younger than she was resulting her to be thrown in the air sometimes which didn't bother her, Percy because he was rarely nice to her and Ron because he would look out for her when he could. Ginny had a very vivid memory of herself falling over in a field a few miles away from their home and Ron picking her up and carrying her all the way home and because of that memory, Ginny had always respected him. At a very young age her dream was to marry a certain with raven coloured hair and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead going by the name Harry Potter and a few years later, her dream had come true.

True, Molly's family was by far perfect and they didn't always have enough money but she didn't care she had the best family ever and wouldn't trade them in for the world.


End file.
